The new Wizarding World
by Spike's Number One Pet
Summary: The war was over. The light had won. Severus had been saved by Hermione. Now she wants an apprenticeship. Headmistress McGongall had made some changes to Hogwarts school. Roxie Baker was the first muggleborn ever to be sorted into Slytherin. things are very different now. HG/SS Slow Burn! SS/OC mentor fic.


**The new Wizarding World. **

**Chapter one: Background information. **

The war was over. The light had won. Hermione saved Professor Snape from death. Harry, Hermione and Albus Dumbledore's portrait had cleared the professor of all charges that the wizagmort had tried to charge him with. Including the death of headmaster Dumbledore as well as all crimes associated with being a death eater. Albus left memories that had cleared him of all charges. Along with testimonies from two of the golden trio, Severus became a free innocent man, who had been awarded with an order of merlin, first class. Everyone pretty much agreed that without Severus' help, the war would have been lost a long time ago and many more families would currently be grieving.

All other death eaters bar two were imprisoned in Azkaban until the ministry decided how they were going to deal with them. Some suggested the dementor's kiss, others weren't so keen. The only two death eaters that were speared this fate were the Malfoy's. There was enough proof that Draco had been forced into the role by his psycho aunt Bellatrix. Severus had the memories to prove that Draco was unwilling in all he was forced into. Severus also used his memories to show the number of times Draco had passed important information on to Severus. Things that Severus had either missed in meetings or not been informed. In Draco's last two year of the school, most of the information that Severus had passed to the order came from Draco.

The biggest surprise had been when Minerva McGonagall stood up at Lucius Malfoy's trial and announced that he had also switched sides. He contacted her to ask to help the right side to win. Minerva provided memories that showed Lucius' help starting after the triwizard tournament, lasting through until the end of the war. Severus was shocked. He hadn't been informed by either of the parties involved. Lucius was given a fine for his involvement in the first half of the war. He was also ordered to give back to the community he helped destroy. At which point Minerva offered him a job at Hogwarts as the DADA professor. Educating young minds was giving back Minerva claimed. No one argued. She also offered Severus his job back of potions master, head of Slytherin and she offered him the deputy head position. Which Severus accepted quickly and gratefully.

Hogwarts remained closed to all over the summer after the final battle, except for the few professors and students that stayed to help rebuild the castle. Minerva sent out thousands of letters, ensuring all students that Hogwarts would be open in September as always. All previous 7th years were given the option to retake their final year. However only a handful accepted. There were that few that Hogwarts honoured them by building them their own common room and individual bedrooms. McGonagall called them the only 8th years Hogwarts would ever have. Therefore houses no longer mattered for them. They had been through too much.

Whilst the rest of the school were still in their houses, inter house equality and relationships were encouraged, and therefore headmistress McGonagall made a few changes to the rules. These included, students now only had to sit at their house tables for the welcoming feast, to make the sorting as easy as possible, and the breakfast of the first morning of classes, to make it easier for professors to hand out schedules and the final time was the final feast of the year where the house cup was awarded.  
The next rule Minerva enforced was that no student was going to be bullied for the house they were assigned or their parts or their families part in the war or their heritage. Minerva announced that these rules were for students and staff alike and no one was going to feel like they weren't good enough under her watch.

When the first sorting of the year happened, the great hall was silent when young Roxanne Baker, muggleborn no less got sorted into Slytherin. Roxie nervously made her way to the green table. You could hear a pin drop. Finally it was Severus who started the applause for the young eleven year old, everyone quickly followed once they realised they had been silent for the girl. Roxie had read about the war in her history of magic text book. She was scared. Severus glared at some of the elder kids in his house. They had better not make his life difficult. This was a new year and he could finally be himself. No orders from either side, he could praise those who actually deserved it and no longer had to base it on who their parents were.  
After the sorting, all students were ordered to their common rooms where the head of houses would be joining the students to have a discussion regarding the new vision for the school. Roxie followed the Slytherin prefect down to the dungeon with the other first years. Once they made it to the common room, Roxie look round and saw how full it was so she chose to sit on the floor by the fire. The noise in the room went silent as Severus entered the common room. He stood in the centre of the room, ensuring everyone could see him. He surveyed his students. He saw so many different emotions across them. Some proud, some scared and some sadly still grieving from a war they shouldn't have had to been involved in.  
"Welcome everyone." He started unsure of what speech he was actually going to give everyone. He didn't want to scare anyone however all years needed to know that this year would be different. "Most of you stood here are expecting a speech you can recite from memory, either you've heard me give it many times or from older siblings. This year will be different. Older students I implore you to give this year a chance. There will be no bullying this year, the headmistress will not allow you my snakes, to be ostracized due to being in my house. However I have had to give my word that you will not bully others regardless of their house, blood status or the war that we are still rebuilding from." He says watching the faces of his 6th, 7th and 8th years.  
"What if we get attacked first? Are you saying we can't retaliate?" Returning 8th year Blaise Zabini asked.  
Severus sighs softly. "Report everything to me Mr Zabini, whether it's physical, verbal or mental. I will report everything to the headmistress who will deal with it." He tells them. "Unlike previous years, there will be no attempts to deal with things on your own. Does everyone understand me?" he says as he watches the older students nod. "One final note…" Severus starts, locking eyes with Roxie. "As everyone is aware, Slytherin has gain our first muggleborn. I expect you all to take our conversation about bullying to heart. I expect you to make all first years feel welcome. Understood?" again the older students nod. Severus bids then goodnight and leaves.

Severus heads to his office. He sighs as he goes over his lesson plans for the following day and he checks his store room, he was pretty sure that he would need to brew soon. He hoped his snakes didn't make Miss Baker feel too uncomfortable. He would have to keep an eye on her. Severus was brought out of his head by a knock on his office door. He wasn't expecting anyone and he was sure only the 8th years had such a late curfew. He opened his door to find Hermione Granger stood there. She looked anxious, they hadn't spoken since she saved him, both from death and from Azkaban. He stepped aside to allow her to enter. Severus followed her into his office. He gestured to the chair, to which she sat. He sat opposite.  
"What can I do for you Miss Granger?" he asks.  
"I wish to apply to become your apprentice." She replies. "I wish to become a potions mistress and open my own apothecary and I wish to study under you." She adds. Severus didn't answer straight away as he was deep in thought. It would be nice to have an apprentice, have someone to pass all his trade secrets on too. Hermione was defiantly one of the brightest he's taught in years. He never was able to give her the praise she deserved. He never knew who was listening, now at least he could do that.

"Well Miss Granger that's an interesting idea you pose." He tells her. "May I get you a drink while we discuss it?" He asks and she nods.  
"A glass of water please professor." Hermione replies, Severus nods and goes to grab two bottles of water. He heads back to the seating area, where he passes Hermione one of the bottles.  
"I'm assuming you've researched what's involved?" He asks her.  
"To an extent professor. I've read that as an apprentice I would be working very closely with you, help teach, mark essays all while learning what you have to teach sir." Hermione replied.  
"You would also have to take your NEWTs early, as it would be most difficult for you to study for your exams as well as do all the work required for an apprenticeship. I will require most of your free time I'm afraid." He informs her.  
"I'm aware sir." Hermione replied. "I wanted to approach you before I spoke to headmistress McGonagall about it."  
"I'll accompany you if you wish?" Severus offers and Hermione nods.  
"I'm meeting her after breakfast." She says as she stands. Severus stands as well, leading Hermione to his office door.  
"See you tomorrow." Severus says, Hermione smiles softly and then leaves.


End file.
